Wanted
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: Peeta's mind is left awake and restless after the day in District 11. Katniss is having nightmares again. Something sparks between the two, and won't be replaced.


My brain apparently did not want sleep. It was too hyper from the day's activities. From that innocent man being shot in District 11, and the two other unknown. I pulled on a fleece robe from the hanger on the wall and pull it over my naked top of my body.

I wandered around the car of the train. Thoughts of Katniss crept into my brain. I could only, just barely, understand what she was feeling. The agony of watching an innocent man being shot. Just because he was remembering a hero. The man who whistled.

It probably felt worse, that being the home of her only ally in the Games. Little Rue. The bird in flight, or as Katniss thought of her, the little songbird. I just felt so bad for Katniss. She would probably shove me or something else if she found out that I nearly pitied her.

The Games, I agree, are the most horrid thing ever invented. I once heard somewhere that a long time ago, before the once called North America was nearly destroyed, there was a thing called the Olympics. They were nothing like the Games. They consisted of sports. There were summer and winter ones. I really wish we had those.

A sudden wave of dizziness crept over me as if something was wrong, and that's when I heard the scream. It was a wrenching, bloodcurdling scream and I immediately knew whom it belonged to.

I walked down the hallway to Katniss' door. I silently opened the door and there she was. She was beautiful, even now. Her dark hair was tousled, still in its braid. Perspiration beaded her forehead as she looked at me, panicked.

I went over to her and sat beside her, my legs crossed. She immediately enveloped me in a hug around the neck. I hooked my arms around her and held her tight, never wanting to let go.

I kissed the top of her head and murmured, "It's alright, Katniss. It's over." She started sobbing into my chest. I wanted more than anything for this to end.

I pulled her away by her shoulders, her face was red and puffy from salty tears. I wanted to cry myself. I wiped away a stray tear with my thumb.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, and then we talk. Alright?" I held her firmly as she nodded, avoiding my eye. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth, moistened it, and wiped her face down. It was still red but we managed enough.

I reached down to undo her braid, but her small hand stopped my own.

"Don't," She asked, her eyes boring into my own. "Katniss. You have to take it out. We can re-do it in the morning. Your hair will get all tangled." She finally dropped her hand and let me take out the braid.

We went back to the bed and she laid down in the bed and I crawled in next to her. She turned towards me, snuggled into me and I put an arm around her.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" She started to nod her head but interrupted saying, "And don't say you're fine!" She sighed and said instead, "Okay, I'm not fine. There, happy?"

"Not really," I said quietly. Ever since she said that the love act wasn't real I wasn't very happy. Ever.

"Peeta, we need to do something," she said. "Like what Katniss? The Capitol has all the districts chained up like dogs!" "I don't know Peeta. Just something." I didn't know either.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring so, before I could lose courage, I cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. My lips made contact wit her and she gave a little yelp of surprise. I pulled away thinking I had done something wrong.

She quickly grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked but I put my hands on her waist as hers went around my neck. My tongue flicked her bottom lip and she parted her mouth, giving my tongue entrance.

I gave up in the mouth area and moved to her neck. My teeth grazed under her jaw and I heard her hiss. I smirked as I continued nibbling that area. She moaned as my tongue flicked across her warm skin. "I…I…" She couldn't seem to find any words.

"Say it, Katniss," I begged. She moaned again. I'd gotten to her spot. "Say it," I repeated.

"I love you, Peeta!" She pulled me back up and kissed me on the mouth. I pulled away and wrapped her in my arms. And we fell asleep like this tonight, and every night that came.


End file.
